When we First Met
by kaara-chan
Summary: Li and Eriol r back from England n Hongkong. Now, they are 16 years old. Tomoyo's going to remember something abt her past w/ some when they were kids, that deals w/ Eriol being Clow Reed b4. Will it be the start of the gang's love life!ExT n SxS!2SHOT
1. Chapter 1

_A.N.: Hello again! awiiI! inspired mode form the fics I've read about them... of course indpred by my ONEE-SAN's love life. And that onee-san is my older sister.. my REAL older sister.. haha.. awi... _

* * *

**TITLE: When we First Met **_(Concealed Memories - the past title of the fic)_**  
**_**PLOT:**__ Could it be that Eriol is actually Tomoyo's guy friend from before? 'Why do I feel like I've already met him...?' 'It's just that I've erased your memory from before.' 'Erased? When?'_

**GENRE: Romance**

**RATED T**

* * *

A sixteen-year-old graceful teenager was walking with her best friend. They were in their uniforms and on their way to school. Now that they are in high school, there have been a lot of changes, more of course in their physical body. The long silky midnight hair of Tomoyo kept and bouncing in the air as they walked while Sakura's medium length auburn hair that reached just on her shoulders were tied in a half pony. They were still as innocent as ever like a child but maybe just maybe hidden in those friendly eyes are just something what you wouldn't think.

They were just meters away from school and all the boys would drool form afar while staring at the slim figures of two simple teenagers. When they were about to enter the school gates, one guy would shout, "GOOD MORNING KINOMOTO-SAMA AND DAIDOUJI-SAMA!!" Whoa! Look at the word '-sama' in their name! HAHA. Well they are obviously fan boys of them and their group was actually called MIDNIGHT CHERRY, just to match Sakura and Tomoyo's personality. And that group was the photography club. They usually come out off campus or in campus just to sell Tomoyo and Sakura's pictures. I know you might think that why would they aver want to let them sell the pictures of their faces! Well, it's all because they actually made a pledge with Tomoyo. And that pledge states that for every picture they sell, they should give extra pictures for her of Sakura's pictures. HAHA. Well, that was Tomoyo's personality that never changed.

The school bell has rung and everyone was in their classes ready for a new semester. And in the classroom of Tomoyo and Sakura, as you can see they are still classmates, there are still different kinds of characteristics in that class. Some were a group of fan girls and of course the fan boys. And some were the bully-type and the nerd-type.

The first period teacher has come and everyone settled to their seats. Tomoyo and Sakura's seat also never changed. Maybe a lot of things never hanged in their surroundings! Isn't it obvious?! HAHA.

"OHAYU GOZAIMASU!" The teacher greeted with dread. Believe it or not their teacher is in fact a Social Subject Teacher. Not sure if there really is one. . And after he greeted of course they replied back by saying a good morning too.

They started their class and it was very scary for other students to listen to the teacher because of his emo-style hair colored black and sharp-looking eyes that when you look at it you can feel his glare which can melt you inside.

While doing their normal activities in class, specifically, jotting down notes and of course sleeping with their books standing in front of their faces to cover them, a certain aura was felt by Sakura.

'Huh? What is this feeling? I've never felt this feeling since the day I was still an active Card Captor.' Sakura thought as she nudged her best friend's arms. Tomoyo also felt something weird like a certain spark inside of hair just flickered.

A teenage boy went inside the classroom dressed in their uniform with his sparkling dark blue hair. And there was another boy who entered the classroom; he had a chestnut hair with matching brown eyes. As soon as they stood still in front of the class while all the girls go 'kyyaaa!!', the teacher started to introduce them.

"Students, please welcome your new classmates they actually studied here at elementary. Please introduce yourselves." He said coldly as he continued to write down some stuff on the board.

"Good Morning new classmates and old classmates," The guy with the dark blue hair greeted with a smile as he looked at Tomoyo and Sakura and back to Tomoyo. "My name is Eriol Hiragizawa from England, you can call me Eriol-kun. It is true that we were students here when we were in elementary and we are hoping to meet new and old classmates of ours. Please take care of us." He smiled as the fan girls grew wild.

The next one was the one with chestnut colored hair, "My name is Li Syaoran, I just came back from China and just like what Eriol-kun said, I was also a student in this school once when I was in elementary." Li said as he just waved to the class without any emotions and that still made all the fangirls go 'kyaa!!' too.

"Okay then, stop the chit chat and seat in any available seat." The teacher said still looking at some textbook about social skills.

They didn't reply but just proceeded to their seats. Looking for an available seat, they were lucky to see a seat that was their sit from before; Eriol at the back of Tomoyo and Li at the back of Sakura.

Eriol just sat down there like Tomoyo wasn't their and that really hurt Tomoyo's feelings because she felt a sudden boom inside of her as if they had something from before. On the other side, when Li was about to sit on his chair he said hi to Sakura but it seems that Sakura wasn't listening starting from the time when they introduced their selves, maybe its just because since the boy who confessed to her before was thought to be gone for life, she never thought of having a boyfriend again.

And so he said again, "Sakura??"

"Huh?" Sakura at last turned her head to see who was calling to her that had a more mature voice now.

"Hihi. Don't you remember?" Li cheerfully said.

"..."

". Argh! Sakura! Why don't you remember me?!"

"..." Still no response... The fact is that Sakura was maybe remembering something about the boy who was talking to her because it really looked like what she daydreamed about.

"T-T Then I'll speak to you later..." Li sighed and sat down on his chair still feeling gloomy.

"Haha. Don't worry my cute little descendant... She will soon remember. Just show her one memory of you two that you think would make her impossible to forget." Eriol whispered to him.

"Huh?" Li then dived into a deep thought. 'Hm...'

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Ayt. You're such an innocent guy just like his cherry blossoms."

"Argh. Stop the teasing and tell it straight to the point. T.T"

Eriol then moved a little closer for not letting anyone to hear their conversation because he feels and knows that Tomoyo is listening to them. Only murmurs can be heard by our charming Tomoyo and so she thought, 'Argh! That guy can be such a pain! Wah! Why didn't he said hi to me while Li said hi to Sakura?! Isn't it obvious that I am the Tomoyo from before?! AWAHHH! I hate him...!'

* * *

_A.N.: Well I thought that can be a one-shot but it seems that it's going to be a two-shot.. haha.. oh well... that's life... awi! Please review because I would like to know your comments or any friendly suggestions about this fic. THANKS A LOT! awii!_


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Here is the last chappie... . I hope more will read this fanfic of mine 'cuz I really like it.. Hehe. Well, I hope everyone will enjoy!

* * *

**TITLE: When we First Met **_(Concealed Memories - the past title of the fic)_**  
**_**PLOT:**__ Could it be that Eriol is actually Tomoyo's guy friend from before? 'Why do I feel like I've already met him...?' 'It's just that I've erased your memory from before.' 'Erased? When?'_

**GENRE: Romance**

**RATED T

* * *

**It's already 4 in the afternoon and everybody is already anxious to get home. Well, that was a something that would never change particularly those teenagers. (A.N.: Wait a minute! I'm a teenager! Hm... Well, It is true... MWHAHAHA XD)

Eriol was already fixing his bag and ready to go home while Tomoyo just sat there feeling all depressed. Li is currently still feeling gloomy about Sakura-not-remembering-him issue. But he finally redeemed himself when he thought of tomorrow. A tomorrow that her promised himself that will be better.

"Ja ne... Tomoyo-chan." A voice suddenly whispered to Tomoyo's ear that made her feel the chills.

"Er-riol-kun?" Tomoyo turned around to see an empty seat behind her. 'Argh. That stupid fool. Always leaving without a word.'

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura wondered at her best friend's situation while she held her backpack trying to wear it like it was a shirt.

"Oh. Hehe. Gomen. Let's go Sakura-chan." Tomoyo stood and wore her backpack.

As they walked out the door, all those fan boys were out again taking pictures of the popular Midnight Cherry with all their eyes glued to their image. Studying every angle and feature they have. They actually knew some things that Sakura and Tomoyo never knew about their selves which were kinda scary.

"Sometimes I get tired of all these eye blinding flashes you know?" Sakura sighed as they walked out elegantly down the main stairs.

"Hehe. Well, we can't blame them for making them love us right?" Tomoyo posed in a cute way like she really meant that to happen. Her eyes sparkling like the stars with blossoming roses surrounding her face. "Especially if I'm with my super cute best friend! Right guys?" She gestured to the fan boys.

"HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI!!!!" They all agreed non stop.

"Eh?" Sakura sweat dropped.

While all that commotion was going on Li and Eriol was still there by the main gate watching them. Li really looked pretty mad like crazy about almost every boy in school comes to Sakura staring at her like it was theirs.

"Argh! I CANNOT accept this ERIOL-KUN!!! SAKURA-CHAN IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!" Li complained as his head was burning hot from the thought of them making eye contact with his one and only.

"Haha. Don't mind them my cute little descendant. It's just that everything changes around here. And a lot has change recently. Haha. Especially we are still on the stage of puberty and we haven't grown with them." Eriol said smiling innocently like he wasn't hurt too!

"Sheesh. Stop the good talk and face the truth Eriol-kun." Li folded his arms as he pouted.

"Eh? Well all we got to do is go back to them. And I'm positive!" Eriol said as his eyes twinkled.

"Hmp. It's because you already have a plan."

"It's definitely not just that Li-kun. It's all about love..." He grinned.

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's go." Li was about to turn around and go forward when Eriol grabbed his arm to prevent him from going. "What the-???"

"You stay here. It's also your chance right?" He glared at Li who is now at the ground due to Eriol's strength.

"What?! I'm not ready!!!" Li tried to get up and leave once again but Eriol's masculine arms inside kept on hold of him. "Wah let me go!!!" He cried like a baby.

"Sh! Their coming..." He murmured enough for Li to hear.

Flashes of cameras were coming near and Li stood up like nothing happened and brushed his hair with one hand and stood beside Eriol.

"Heh. The power of love." Eriol said softly making Li's face hot red.

Suddenly Sakura and Tomoyo was standing in front of the two guys looking oh so hot! And out of the blue some fan girls formed beside the fan boys.

"Hello Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan." Eriol smiled cooly.

"Hello Eriol-kun!" Sakura cheerfully smiled. 'Wait a minute... Eriol-kun...Eriol-kun...' She tried to remember something and it hit her! He eyes sparkled and almost got teary-eyed. "ERIOL-KUNNNN!!!!"

Tomoyo, Eriol and Li sweat dropped.

"Wow. You just remembered him now while I'm here standing which you should have remembered firstly!" Li said furiously.

"Hm?" Sakura was still out of luck. She still can't remember the boy who is actually standing there in front of him!

"Do it." Eriol said like Li was his pet dog or something.

"You don't have to tell me." He marched towards the confused Sakura and gently placed his lips on hers; feeling the same sensation that was felt way back when. Li truly missed that soft cherry lips of hers that made their eyes close and Sakura suddenly remembered something. At last?

At the time their lips parted after 1 whole minute while fan girl and fan boys gasping with anger, Sakura's eyes calmed down and she smiled. "Syaoran..."

"Hm." Syaoran felt a total relief and sighed. "I thought you'd never ever remember."

"Neh. Why would I ever do that?!" Sakura placed her hand on her waist. "I was just acting the whole time!"

"WHAT?!" Li felt flabbergasted.

"Hmp." She crossed her arms.

"Told yah." Eriol said.

"You never told me anything about this!" Li turned to Eriol.

"I did too."

"No you didn't"

"I did it in my mind."

"Argh." Li slapped his forehead. "I give up."

"Come on Syaoran-kun." Sakura hugged him tightly around his neck. "I was just waiting for my second first kiss." She looked at him puppy dog eyes.

Li sighed and held her right hand with his left hand. "So then, it's your turn now Eriol-kun." Li and Sakura left leaving the two alone together with all the furious looking fan girls and fan boys surrounding them.

"Let's go then Tomoyo-chan." Eriol held her right hand and carried her bridal style and ran leaving the fan girls and fan boys.

* * *

Eriol was panting loudly as he laid Tomoyo on the swing. "Whew! At last no more distractions." He smiled as he sat on the seat beside Tomoyo.

'Oh no. This means we're all alone.' Tomoyo thought as her heart kept raising while her chest felt tight as a stone.

"So... How was your life Tomoyo-chan?" He gently moved forward and backward to make the squeaky sound of the rusty swing move.

"Uhm. Nothing much." Tomoyo looked down as she started to also swing the swing. (A.N.: What the-? weird... swing the swing??? -)

"So you still don't remember..." Eriol covered his eyes with his bangs.

"What do you-" Suddenly a scene entered her mind.

_It was five o clock in the afternoon and a young dark violet haired girl wept with her hands covering her face. Tears came flowing non stop. The girl was sitting on the small bridge where a small river flowed below. She can't understand a single word from the people who was passing her. All were looking so formal and elegant and they spoke a language called English. And she was from Japan! How can she actually understand a thing their saying. So she just sat there and didn't bother to look at anyone. _

_After about 30 minutes, she got tired of crying so she stood up and suddenly slipped and fell to the river accidentally. "Wahhh!!!!Tasukete! Tasukete Kudasai!" She cried as her small fingers kept on moving upward as she gasped for air. But then, suddenly she lost it. Her eyes became blurry and the only thing that she saw was a boy that looks like someone at her age with glasses. He jumped and that was it._

_The next thing that happened was that she woke up all wet with a dry towel draped around her shoulders. And she was somewhere she didn't know. She looked around and saw that she was inside a large room that was dim-lighted. "D__aijoubu desu ka?" A boy with glasses asked her. _

_"Uh... Hai." She smiled realizing that she already had somebody to talk to which she can totally understand._

_"Here... Drink this, it's hot chocolate." He handed the little girl a mug with the aroma of pure chocolate. _

"_Ah.. Arigatou Gozaimasu" She sipped a little and felt pleased._

"_So, I see that you are from Japan. Hehe. I am a japanese too you know." His smile it felt so warm. _

"_Oh... Hehe... Uhm.. Thanks for saving me." She blushed._

"_Hehe. Oh... So what's your name?"_

"_Ah... __Daidouji Tomoyo. You can call me Tomoyo-chan if you want." She smiled._

"_What a nice name Tomoyo-chan. I'm Hiirazigawa Eriol. You can call me Eriol-kun."_

"_Ah. Hehe. That's a nice name too Eriol-kun." She giggled. _

"_Oh.. I already called your mother. She's going to pick you up here." _

"_Oh?! How did you know my mother???"_

"_Well I just had a feeling." His eyes suddenly glowed color red._

"_Is that possible?"_

"_Nothing's impossible as long as you have magic!"_

"_Magic???"_

"_Yes! Hehe."_

"_Do you have magic?" She placed the mug at her side. _

"_Want me to show you?" He stood up in front of her._

"_Sure!"_

"_Hm..." He grabbed a bundle of cards which does not fit his size. 'Cuz they were no ordinary cards. _

"_What are those?"_

"_Clow Cards!" He looked at each of them trying to pick out one._

"_..." She stared at his eyes._

"_Here!" Eriol held one card and placed everything in his pocket that is kind of sticking out. "This is The Flower Card."_

_Suddenly a circle formed his place and a wand-like thing erupted from the ground and then he murmured to the card and out came the cherry blossoms. It surrounded the room and it fell like droplets of rain. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. _

"_Wow! Lovely!" Tomoyo stood up and turned and turned around like a ballerina. _

"_Hehe. You like it?"_

"_I love it! Amazing! I can't wait to tell Sakura-chan when I come back." Tomoyo said as she stared at one petal falling to the floor while Eriol's eyes turned serious._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"_Yeah! She's my best friend." She looked at him cheerfully._

"_Hm. I guess some things can't work out." He looked down as all the cherry blossoms slowly faded. _

"_Huh? Why Eriol-kun?" She asked sadly._

"_I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. Just wait for next time, 'cuz I'll be back." Eriol grabbed another card from his pocket and everything about Eriol became a blur when she suddenly was there seated at the bridge again with her mother running to her side._

"_What happened?" That was all that she could say for now._

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said as she realized she was back at the real world.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan?"

"Explain." Tomoyo looked at the ground with tears swelling up at her eyelids.

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan." He stood up and hugged Tomoyo as tight as he could.

"Did you use another card to make me remember that?" She sniffed.

"Yes. I kind of _borrowed_ Sakura-chan's Return Card and I used the erase card to erase your memory about me for a while."

"Hmp. Why didn't you just tell me the truth?!" Tomoyo looked at him deeply in the eye.

"I thought that it will be only a distraction for me and you at the time when I try to train Sakura to be the Card Captor. It was my destiny anyway. To be Clow Reed's reincarnation." Eriol explained as he wiped her tears that flowed to her smooth cheeks.

Tomoyo finally heaved a sigh and stood up and kissed Eriol in the lips for the first time. Eriol felt surprised but at the end kissed her back with much pleasure and love.

As their lips slowly parted, Tomoyo whispered to him , "No more secrets from me okay?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

Eriol blinked and finally gave her a peck in the lips and nodded in agreement. "Yes my Tomoyo-chan."

Suddenly the return card that Eriol used earlier flew away from his pocket and went back to its real master's pocket who is actually getting lots of rules from Li about making other guys touch her.

"C'mon Syaoran. Haha. You're already showing your possessive side to me. Haha." Sakura mocked as they were eating in a cake restaurant.

"Hmp. It's not my fault-"

He was stopped by Sakura's lips and they kissed again in bliss while the strawberry on the top of the sliced cake fell down to the side of the plate.

* * *

_A.N.: YEAY! At last! It's finished! another masterpiece! MWAHAHA! ^.^ Place your reviews about what you think about this fanfic 'cuz I really like it! . Cheers! _


End file.
